1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender cover having magnetic properties to hold the fender cover to its intended surface and to hold various sized tools.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In order to prevent damage to a vehicle's surface while a technician performs repairs on the vehicle, fender covers have been proposed. The fender covers are typically constructed from a soft resilient material such as foam having at least one non-porous layer. Some form of attachment means is provided in order to temporarily and removably secure the fender cover to the vehicle.
Tools and other hard objects that are found in a repair facility can cause impact damage to the vehicle's exterior surface or can damage the surface's finish. This type of contact is prevented by the soft resilient material of the fender cover. Degreasers and other chemicals can alter or even remove the painted surface of a vehicle. Vehicle contact from these materials is prevented by the non-porous layer.